Various ride sharing and ride hailing platforms have mobile applications whereby a server sends the make, model, license plate number, name of the driver, and/or photograph of driver to the proposed passenger. Then, the proposed passenger is primarily charged with correctly identifying the automobile before entering the vehicle. In most cases, the driver is also encouraged to ask for passenger's name before starting the journey as a secondary verification.
Many riders cannot distinguish cars on sight by information such as make and model, and thus some ride sharing and ride hailing services have also implemented adjustable colored signage within the vehicle. The passenger is informed of the color of light to expect as an additional distinguishing and verification feature, or alternatively the passenger can specify the color of the light to be displayed.